


Many Blessings

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Forsyth gets romanced by his usually unromantic boyfriends, Lingerie, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: After an unexpected work trip dampens plans to celebrate Forsyth's birthday, the two people who care about him most try to make it up to him.





	Many Blessings

Forsyth, if asked, would say that he had a pretty enjoyable life. His work as a personal fitness coach had gained him a dedicated pool of clients and had enough free time in his schedule to train for competitions and supplement his Renaissance fair hobby. Not enough to afford a two-bedroom high-rise apartment with the doorman and training room by himself, but enough to pitch in his own and sometimes Python’s share of rent when necessary, if the latter was in the middle of finding more contractor work. Lukas made the most of the three with his job in the financial district and technically paid for one and a half of the bedrooms in their apartment. Whenever Forsyth brought this up, however, Lukas would shrug and say he didn’t mind.   
  
That was one of the things he hoped would change someday, and they could all get a new place together, like the specials on the home and gardening network Forsyth would watch on a free weekday morning. However, even after a year of this living arrangement, Forsyth thought it would sound too personal to share this with his two… boyfriends, now? That was the label he could use now he supposed since their trio had officially stumbled from platonic to more-than-platonic to definitely romantic over the course of the past few months. He didn’t want to seem, no matter how much Python teased him about it since they were kids, overeager.   
  
Which is why when Lukas said he would be gone on a business trip the weekend of Forsyth’s birthday, Forsyth took a similar root in trying not to look too disappointed. Maybe he should have known such news was coming since the three of them were having takeout from Forsyth’s favorite Thai place for dinner that night.   
  
“I’m deeply sorry about this Forsyth,” Lukas continued, reaching out and taking Forsyth’s hand. “I have to be there to assist Clive.”   
  
“Clive should’ve gotten one of his half a dozen lackeys to do it,” Python drawled out, but the frown on his face also showed his own disappointment.“You could always push for vacation time.”   
  
“No, don’t worry about it.” Forsyth interrupted and tried his best to smile, giving Lukas’s hand a squeeze in reassurance. “Your job is important.”   
  
Lukas tangled their fingers together. “You are more important.”   
  
Forsyth’s smile became more genuine at this. Dinner conversation returned to normal after this, but when Forsyth watched his favorite primetime drama, both Python and Lukas joined him curled up on the couch. Python rested his head against Forsyth’s shoulder while Lukas put Forsyth’s feet in his lap. It was little signs of domesticity like this that Forsyth truly craved. It was so nice he didn’t even mind that both of them stole glances at their phones during the commercials.   
  
\---   
  
On the day of his birthday, Forsyth woke up early, as per usual. He was surprised to find more than one empty spot in bed until he found Python blurry-eyed and probably on the second cup of coffee by the stove cooking up an egg white veggie scramble. Forsyth never ate too heavy before workout and the knowledge that Python remembered that as he shuffled through the kitchen touched Forsyth beyond words.   
  
Python set the plate of miraculously unburnt breakfast in front of him with a ruffle of his hair and a kiss on the cheek. “Happy birthday Fors.”   
  
Forsyth beamed and dug in with actual excitement.   
  
“This is delicious. Have you been taking cooking lessons without me knowing?” Forsyth said in awe after taking a few bites of the flavorful dish.   
  
“Let’s say I did and you don’t look in the trash,” Python replied. “Then we’re both happy.”   
  
Forsyth rolled his eyes but then gave Python a proper kiss.   
  
After finishing up with his last client of the morning, Forsyth got a text that something was waiting for him at the gym’s front desk, which turned out to be a full bouquet of red and white tulips. Many of the gym employees teased him for the rest of the day, but the short but thoughtful note from Lukas attached to it stopped him from being too embarrassed. Forsyth was incredibly touched that he had planned this, even when Lukas was currently in business meetings on the other side of the country.   
  
An hour later, he got a text from Lukas.   
  
_Did they arrive in time?_   
  
Forsyth sent a picture of the bouquet and his smiling face. The response was rather quick.   
  
_Lovely, though the flowers pale in comparison._   
  
Forsyth snorted, even though he felt his face grow more flush. Flirting wasn’t something Lukas usually did. But when he did, Forsyth felt giddy. Another text came.   
  
_I’ll video chat tonight. Have a happy birthday. Miss you._   
  
Forsyth took a few moments to regain equilibrium, before sending back a response that he missed Lukas too, then sent a picture of the flowers and note to Python, who responded with a long line of different emojis on his lunch break. The rest of the workday flew by.   
  
\---

  
Unfortunately, both Forsyth and Python were too worn out from their respective days to truly want to go out for a night on the town to celebrate. Python ordered from one of their preferred restaurants, they changed into pajamas early and lounged on the couch with a movie until Python received a text from Lukas that said he was free to talk.   
  
Grabbing Forsyth’s work laptop, they moved to lie in bed with the laptop resting between them so each had a clear view of the screen. When the connection comes, they both find a smiling Lukas waiting for them dressed in a hotel bathrobe and light from the bedside lamps giving a warm glow to his face. His hair looked damp like he just finished showering.  
  
“Hey there. How’s it being surrounded by a bunch of suits?” Python asked an undercurrent of humor in his voice.  
  
_“Dull, to be honest,”_ Lukas replied. _“I only escaped the third round of drinks at the hotel bar a half hour ago. How are you two? Enjoying your evening?”_  
  
“Yes!” Forsyth replied. “But we’re keeping things lax tonight. Saving a big celebration for when you come back.”   
  
_“I look forward to it. However, there are a few more additions to your birthday present.”_  
  
Forsyth blinked, taking a quick scan of the bedroom but found nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
“Not around there, stud,” Python replied, grabbing his chin to look back at the laptop screen, and Forsyth felt any complaints shrivel he had at the treatment when Lukas undid the tie of his robe and it slipped from his shoulders to reveal what he was wearing underneath.   
  
The first thing that stood out to him was the color- a light blue teddy, the material sheer enough that Forsyth could see the skin underneath, with a white ribbon tied in a way that accentuated Lukas’s remarkably thin waist. Lukas leaned back in his hotel bed to give them further details to the piece- the thong-style blue lace panties peeked from the flared bottom of the top, showing off Lukas’s shapely thighs, and, oh. Oh god, the outfit came with white thigh high stockings too.  
  
This, this was something Forsyth had never expected. Python whistled.  
  
“Wow. I did an excellent job picking those out.”  
  
“Y-you... ?” Forsyth’s mind was finding it difficult to focus anything but the screen and the feeling of Python’s fingers trailing against his thigh. “You two planned this?”  
  
Lukas nodded, resting his knees on the bed and folding his hands in his lap. _“Python suggested it, and I agreed. Since I’m currently unavailable, I thought we could try to do something extra special.”_  
  
Python kissed the side of Forsyth’s neck, and Forsyth stole a glance down at his face. He was sporting the kind of smirk that would put a cat that had gotten into the cream to shame. “Found a specialty website for men’s lingerie. Our lovely Lukas is wearing some fine stuff. Not like that rag I wore last Halloween.”  
  
“It… it is a work of art.” Forsyth could not have found a more embarrassing if he tried, but how Lukas smiled made it not so bad.    
  
_“This entire outfit also cost twenty times more than that- what was it again? A “Sexy Spy” latex catsuit that you found at the discount shop that broke the minute Forsyth tried to get you out of it, as well as giving you a rash?”_  
  
Oh, Forsyth still had dreams about that outfit, and nightmares about the aftermath.   
  
“I swear I’ll play for my half when my next paycheck comes in.” Python sighed. “Also, be gentle with the material- I want my own show sometime.”   
  
The smile on Lukas' face turned more calculated. _“Anything I do tonight is for Forsyth. You have your own part to play.”_ _  
_  
“Oh, I know,” Python’s hand dipped into his inner thigh, and Forsyth inhaled. “So, birthday boy, what do you want?”  
  
Forsyth put two and two together and realized that his boyfriends were taking birthday sex to some interesting places and that they were also giving him the reins here. Forsyth was at a slight loss since his head was mostly focused on the growing erection in his boxer briefs.   
  
Lukas seemed to understand his sensory overload based on the lack of response. _“Forsyth.”_  
  
“Yes?” Forsyth’s voice raised an octave, and Python halted his teasing, pulling back.   
  
_“Is this what you want? Please let us know if it's too much. You can always choose something else another time.”_  
  
Lukas was considerate in a way Forsyth always admired. Python was too, in his own way, but Lukas would try to talk things through before going into uncharted territory. Perhaps as a reflection of the man’s own tastes: sometimes he wouldn’t actively participate in sex. Lukas would fondle or support who was receiving that night, or, like he was offering to now, masturbate for Forsyth and Python but let them know he preferred not to be touched. Sex was an agreement that was renewed and discussed instead of assured for Lukas in a way that was always exciting and eye-opening.   
  
“Yeah, sorry if it was too much for you to handle,” Python replied, rubbing the side of his arm.   
  
“It’s okay, I’m just…” Forsyth let out a small laugh. “I just don’t… know where to start, I suppose?”  
  
Forsyth heard Lukas’s thoughtful hum from the laptop speakers, before the latter leaned back against the hotel bed, legs slightly spread.   
  
_“What would you like to do to me right now?”_  
  
Forsyth took a moment to think. Though could feel his face flush, his words came out much more confident. “I want to touch your outfit and see how it feels.”  
  
Lukas slowly raised his hands up to his chest, before trailing his fingers down through the material. “It’s soft but thin enough that I can feel how warm your hands are.”  
  
Meanwhile, Python’s hands began to fondle Forsyth’s chest through his nightshirt. Forsyth did his best to keep his eyes focused on the screen. He didn’t want to miss a thing.   
  
“I want to see more of you. Can you undo the ribbon?”  
  
_“I can.”_   
  
“Do… do that.”  
  
Lukas pulled one end of the white ribbon, and the small bow unraveled, loosening the garment until its ends parted to show off Lukas’s defined chest and abdominals. He may not have the full muscle that Forsyth dedicated his livelihood to maintain, but a dedication to regular exercise and a slight limit to his previous sweet intake just accentuated how beautiful Lukas’s body was.   
  
Python undid the buttons of Forsyth’s nightshirt, and his mouth began to suck along his collarbone with evident purpose to leave marks light enough to fade by the next workday.   
  
_“Oh, that’s not fair.”_  
  
“You can leave your own when you come back,” Python replied against Forsyth’s skin, while Forsyth stroked a shaky hand through Python’s hair to urge him back to what he was doing.   
  
“Lukas, I want,” Forsyth’s order was stalled by a groan as Python’s teeth grazed against a sensitive bit of skin. “I want you to play with your nipples until I see your cock through your panties.”  
  
Maybe the atmosphere was getting to him since Forsyth usually steered away from voicing such vulgarities. Lukas’s eyes widened a fraction, but then he nodded.  
  
_“...As you wish.”_ Lukas’s hands went pack up and began rolling the tips of his fingers against that part of his chest. Forsyth felt his mind revel in the minute changes that went across Lukas’s face as he grew more and more aroused. Sometimes that was the best part of watching Lukas touch himself, seeing how far his composure could go.   
  
“You’re a genius,” Python muttered, his mouth grazing back up along his neck while his own hands traveled farther down, stroking his stomach and sides. The was a prominent wet spot at the front of Forsyth’s underwear.  
  
Lukas’s fingers trailed up towards his mouth, pressing two through his lips and coating them with saliva. His slicked up fingers went back down to pinch and rub, but his now wet mouth remained slightly parted. Forsyth could hear the faint sound of Lukas’ more labored breathing, and his eyes looked down between his legs to find a similar darkening happening to the front of the lace thong.   
  
“Does it feel good, Lukas?”  
  
_“Yes,”_ Lukas growled in his response, his eyes narrowed and face growing more flushed. _“For you?”_  
  
“Y-yes,” Forsyth replied as the back of Python’s hand brushed against his cock. “I… I think you’re hard enough, but I want to see something. Can… can you turn around on your hands and knees?”  
  
Instead of responding, Forsyth heard a short groan as Lukas followed his request and gave Forsyth full view of his ass. The thong left nothing to his imagination.   
  
“Lukas, look back at me.”  
  
Lukas did, his thighs shifted before trying to keep apart, and he bit his lip at the sensation. He was starting to get more hot and bothered. Python whispered into Forsyth’s ear if he could take off his underwear. Forsyth nodded, and Python sank down, out of sight of Lukas’s window view.  
  
“Does the thong feel tight?”  
  
Lukas nodded. _“More by the minute. Should… I take it off?”_  
  
Forsyth’s own boxer briefs were tugged from his hips. Forsyth pulled the laptop up so it could rest on his stomach and give Python the space he needed to pull them down his legs. The angle also gave Forsyth a better view of Lukas on screen.   
  
“Not yet, pull the part between your cheeks and rub it back and forth. Keep your face turned towards me.”  
  
Lukas’s lifted his left arm from the bedsheets and began to tug the thin piece of fabric back and forth, rubbing the material against his asshole. Python’s fingers began to loosely stroke Forsyth’s cock, now lying with his head in-line with Forsyth’s thighs.   
  
_“Forsyth…”_ Lukas’s eyes were starting to flutter, but he kept up the ministrations as Forsyth greatly enjoyed the view of bare skin from his ass down to the back of his thighs, and how the stockings hugged at his legs. _“I can’t… hold myself up much longer.”_  
  
“Turn back over.”   
  
Lukas did with some effort, falling against the bed sheets with a strain on his face. The front of his underwear was wetter, and the head of his cock jutted up from the seam, coming free.   
  
_“Forsyth…”_ The was an uncharacteristic breathiness in Lukas’s voice that went directly to Forsyth’s cock, making it jump in Python’s hand.   
  
“Take it off.”   
  
Lukas smiled, peeling off the now drenched fabric so his cock stood up hard and proud, the pink head already shiny with precome. Forsyth could easily imagine his mouth around that cock, but then Python’s own lips encircled the tip of his penis and Forsyth’s mind became a jumble of other sensations as Python’s tongue pressed against his slit. It was Lukas’s voice that brought him back.  
  
_“I… I have lube with me, may I…?”_  
  
Forsyth groaned out something that could have been considered a yes as Python cupped his balls and rubbed, but nodded. Judging by how far gone he was, he didn’t think he could last much longer. Lukas grabbed a small bottle from the side of the bed, slicking up one of his hands before tossing it aside and putting the other one on his cock, grunting in relief, while his lube covered hand went behind him as Lukas began to finger himself. Only wearing the opened teddy, holding his cock and fingers in his ass, Lukas’s expression became absolutely debauched.   
  
The sound of Lukas’s sighs and feel of Python’s wet mouth where enough to send Forsyth over the edge, unable to give Python warning besides a firm grip to his hair as his hips shuddered in climax. Python’s mouth pulled up but continued to stroke his cock through the aftershocks as Forsyth watched Lukas in a daze. The man on screen seemed to have also reached his limit and with a hard grunt, his hips fucked into his hand one more time and a stream of come plastered his stomach and the ends of his teddy. Both of them dropped against their respective pillows while Python sat back up to get into screen view, wiping his mouth. Despite only one round, Forsyth felt properly spent and his grip on Python’s hair grew more gentle as he pet through the strands of hair.   
  
“Sounds like you two had fun.” Python teased.   
  
_“Quite the experience,”_ Lukas replied. _“Perhaps I should go on vacation more often.”_  
  
“What you should do is put that piece in your bathroom sink to soak. You can’t exactly dry clean it.”   
_  
__“In a moment. It seems that Forsyth would like to repay you for all the attention.”_  
  
As Lukas said this, Forsyth had already moved the laptop far enough away and pulled Python into his lap, his hand making a beeline to Python’s boxers and the dripping hard-on he was sporting.   
  
“W-Woah, hold on. I thought we agreed to spoil Forsyth today, I don’t-”  
  
Forsyth kissed Python’s reddening ear. “We can’t leave you behind, can we? Now, Lukas, what should I do to him?”  
  
_“Oh, several things come to mind…”_  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be for Valentia Week but I couldn't wait. Forsyth needs more love. Much thanks to Dameceles for Betaing and discussing the logistics of lingerie.


End file.
